Hot Chocolate
by Double Winks and a Pistol
Summary: On a cold winter night, Atobe Keigo is learning about the commoner ways of how to make the warm liquid, hot chocolate. AtobexTezuka.


Atobe gave a bored sigh as he sat with his legs crossed, fingering his hair. What was a spoiled rich boy to do on a cold winter night, he looked out watching as the large snowflakes danced with each other in the wind.

He sat there pondering, well not exactly pondering more like just wasting the time away when an idea quietly slipped into his mind as if worried if it pushed into his head too fast he would push the idea away as if it was a waste of time; as if just sitting there was actually doing something.

Atobe made an extremely large grin that would put the Cheshire cat to shame before he realized that grinning like that was very un-majestic like and he immediately stopped, his excellent idea caused him to get out of his seat and go get some warm outerwear clothes on. He was going to go see a little 'friend.'

He finally got to his destination and opened the door believing that he didn't need manners because he was king, so watch out world.

* * *

"Hello? Ore-sama is here to cover you in his beautiful presence."

"What are you doing here, Keigo?" Tezuka asked from the kitchen. Atobe looked around, seeing no one he grinned and ran into the kitchen snuggling into the back of his glorious boyfriend.

"Ore-sama could sense that you've missed me, so I've dropped in to fulfill your needs, bow to ore-sam-," Atobe was interrupted by the feeling of chapped lips on his own; he squirmed uncomfortably. "Ugh, get chapstick or something." Tezuka glared at him.

"You shouldn't say anything, Keigo, you're the one who took it away from me saying that it wouldn't work even though it was working just fine." Atobe rolled his eyes.

"I'm just trying to watch out for you, you should be grateful."

"What, no Ore-sama?"

"I don't need to talk in third person around you because you already know how great I am so there's no point…" Tezuka sighed then turned back to what he was doing. "What are you doing?"

"Making hot chocolate." Atobe's eyes trailed over the items in front of him, a package and a cup, what was this?

"This isn't hot chocolate, what is that package for?"

"It's what holds the hot chocolate." By now Atobe was blinking, completely confused.

"No, that's not true, hot chocolate is a liquid, and the last time I checked liquid can't stay in paper packages…" Tezuka sighed and opened the package to reveal brown powder. "What on earth is that?" Atobe asked glaring at the powder.

"Like I said before, it's hot chocolate." He poured the powder into the cup, "you want some?"

"Yeah right, I'll choke, hot chocolate is supposed to be a drink, that's powder, I'll cough and it's probably disgusting." He gave a look of disgust. Tezuka ignored him and moved the cup under the faucet, turning the water on it filled it; the powder in the cup became brown liquid; Atobe's eyes widened. "How did it do that!" Atobe sputtered looking at the liquid.

"It's the water."

"Ew, that's degusting." He watched as Tezuka began stirring it with a spoon then after doing it for a few seconds he placed the spoon back down and put the cup up to his lips and drunk. Atobe mentally gagged.

"Here taste, it's good." Tezuka held out the cup towards him.

"Oh god no, it will probably infect me with some… some disease!" Tezuka stared at him before shrugging and walking away Atobe following after. "You know, Ore-sama has servants that could probably make you the best hot chocolate in the world, and from scratch!" Tezuka glared at him.

"For the last time, Keigo, I'm not moving in with you right now." Atobe gave a royal pout that only Atobe Keigo himself could do.

"But why not?"

"I've already told you, I need to stay here until my parents come back."

"Well when will they do that?" Tezuka shrugged and put the cup back up to his lips.

Atobe huffed, getting irritated about the whole house thing AND that it seemed that, that cup with the liquefied disease in it was getting more attention from Tezuka's lips than Atobe.

"Ore-sama hates hot chocolate." Tezuka looked up at him, a little confused but then ignored it; it _was_ Atobe after all.


End file.
